Feelings
by Seddielover945
Summary: They were supossed to stay in touch after high school, after they broke up, but they didn't. She left to America, got married and had a baby girl. He stayed in England single and happy, but he missed her. She still talks to Amber and Patrica about him, about her life. She got deviored from her husband after seven years, now Mara's getting married to Jerome and she's headed back...
1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to stay in touch after they broke up, after high school ended ,but they didn't. She left to America, got married and had a baby girl. He stayed in England, single and happy, but he missed her. She still talks to Amber and Patricia about him, about her life. She got divorced from her husband after seven years of marriage. Now Mara's getting married to Jerome and she headed back to England for the wedding with her daughter Ava.  
"Ava!" Nina calls to her daughter.  
"Yeah!" The six year old yells.  
"Are you ready to go!?"  
"Yes mommy!" Ava says running down the stairs and meeting her mother at the front door. Nina laughs as her daughter as she hugs her Teddy bear close to her. Ava nods and Nina grabs the bags as they make their way out to the car to head to the airport. The plane lands four hours later in Liverpool, England. Nina smiles taking her daughter's hand and looking around the airport.  
"Nina!" She turns around and grins at the british voices. Amber and Patricia.  
"Auntie Amber!" Ava yells trying to pull Nina along as she tries to run. Nina laughs hugging the life out of both of her best friends.  
"Ava you have gotten so big!" Amber says as the little girl runs into her arms. Patricia laughs and lets go of Nina. Ava runs over to Patricia next and gives her a hug.  
"Do you need help?" Amber asks starring at the three bags in Nina's hands.  
"Yes please." Nina says handing Amber and Patricia both a bag. Amber grabs Ava's hand and they walk out to the car. Nina gets in the back with Ava and Amber in the driver's side with Patricia in the passenger seat.  
"Nina did I mention that were staying at Anubis?" Amber says. Nina shakes her head.  
"No, but I guess it will be nice to go back for a little while." Ava grins with her hands pressed against the car window and looks out as the landscape goes by her. Nina laughs and rolls her eyes, laying her head back against the leather seat.  
"Amber?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How's Fabian these days?" Nina questions wanting to know. Sure they broke up, but they were best friends and she has no problem being friends with him again. She thinks about how he is often.  
"He's good, he lives not far from Anubis now, but he's staying with us. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes Amber that's fine." Nina replies and it is true. Amber smiles blowing out a breath. Nina laughs again as they pull up in the driveway of Anubis. Nina takes her bags and Ava's hand, while walking up to Anubis House. She smiles and the door opens on its own. She laughs and stares at her locket around her neck. She still wears it even after all these years. She takes a step into the familiar place, that has not changed one bit. She grins and looks down at Ava.  
"Nina?" He smiles grows bigger as she hears the voice, knowing who it is right away.  
"Mara!" She says hugging the girl tightly.  
"It is so nice to see you again!" Mara beams. She has not changed much since high school. Same long hair, and she dresses like she always used to.  
"And you must be Ava." Mara says crouching down to the little girls height.  
"Yup." Ava replies.  
"Well I'm Mara." She says.  
"Are you friends with my mom?" Ava asks.  
"Yes I am." Mara replies and Ava smiles a baby tooth grin. Mara laughs and gets back up on her feet.  
"So." Mara says sitting down on the old leather couch and Nina sits beside her.  
"How are you Nina?"  
"I'm good." Mara smiles and nods. Ava makes her way around the room looking at all the pictures and furniture.  
"Ava seems like she really is a sweet heart." Mara says looking over at the little girl with her Nina's hair, but with deep brown eyes.  
"Oh she is, but don't let her fool you she does get into a lot of trouble." Mara laughs and nods.  
"Well I'm gonna go unpack." Nina says heading up the old familiar staircase with Ava who is now following her. She sighs and goes to her old room and puts the bags on her old bed which she has now started to make. Her and Ava could easily fit into the same bed. She looks over at the other side of the room which is filled with pink. She laughs to herself, Amber. This might just feel like old times, but no Fabian and no Sibuna. She smiles and watches Ava look around the room. She is half tempted to go over to the wallpaper and peel it back just to see if Sarah's chart is still there. She grins to herself as Ava goes over to the door.  
"Yes Ava you can leave, but just stay in the house okay."  
"Okay." Ava replies and goes down the stairs. She sees Auntie Amber sitting at the dinning room table and smiles, but then the door of the house opens and a boy with dark brown hair that goes down above his eyes, wearing jeans, a gray sweater, and black Vans. She smiles and makes her way down the stairs pulling her dirty blonde hair (like her mom's) over her shoulders. The man puts his bags down by the couch and goes to give her Auntie Amber a hug. She glances up to see her mom coming down the stairs and hears her gasp. She starts walking faster into the kitchen and the man turns and gasps as well.  
"Nina?" He asks and she nods.  
"Hey." She replies and goes to hug him.  
"I missed you Fabian." Nina whispers and she does mean it. Deep down she knows that her love for him will never fade, but ever since her and Scott got a divorce she knows she has missed him like crazy. He smiles at her.  
"I missed you too." He replies and releases the twenty- five year old Nina Martin out of his arms. She smiles at him. He still looks like he always used to. Same, hair and his dress style has not changed much earthier. She tries not to blush and Ava walks over to her. Fabian peers down at the little girl that stands beside him now.  
"Fabian this is my daughter Ava." Fabian tries not to look shocked and he bends down to Ava.  
"I'm six." Ava answers causing Fabain Rutter to chuckle.  
"Well Ava it is very nice to meet you. I'm Fabian and good friend of your mum's." Ava nods and Fabain peers back up at Nina. Who smiles at him with her teeth showing. Ava smiles and runs back over to the couch, grabbing a coloring book and crayons.  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Fabian asks Nina.  
"Amber will you watch her?" Nina asks glancing back from Ava to Amber.  
"Oh coarse, you two go have fun." Amber replies grinning and going to sit by Ava on the couch. Fabain leads Nina down the pathway to the woods once the exit the house. Nina stuffs a hand in her jacket pocket and turns to Fabian.  
"How are you?" She questions offering him a smile.  
"Honestly, Nina I'm doing okay." He replies and it is the truth. She blushes and grins at him.  
"Me too." Nina replies.  
"Ava is mostly my world nowadays." Fabian nods and smiles softly at her.  
"If you don't mind me by asking, who is her father?"  
"My ex- husband Scott and I got married seven years ago when I was barely nineteen. Ava was barely a year old, when we got a divorce he was a nice guy, but it didn't work out between us. Ava doesn't remember him at all, but he doesn't come to see her and the truth is she doesn't mind it. I don't regret marring him, but that's only because of Ava." Fabian nods.  
"She looks like you Nina."  
"Everyone says she does." Nina replies with a blush on her cheeks. He laughs at that and grins.  
"Nina I really have missed you." He admits.  
"Iv'e missed you too Fabian." She replies. He smiles and takes her hand surprising her a bit, but she doesn't pull her hand away because she has missed him. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina walks up the stairs after they had said goodnight and enters her room. Ava is fast asleep and Amber is up painting her toe nails.  
"How did you?" Nina asks pointing to her daughter.  
"I don't know one minute we were coloring a picture then the next she was out like a light." Nina nods and goes over to kiss Ava on the forehead.  
"So how was time with Fabian?" Amber questions getting all excited.  
"Amber calm down, we just talked besides it was normal." Amber nods and climbs into her bed.  
"Fine, but if anything does happen I have to know about it." Nina laughs softly and changes into pajamas then gets in the small bed beside Ava. Amber shuts her eyes and lays back against the pillow. Nina looks over at her daughter then at the clock, 11:10. She yawns a little and fiddles with her locket. Opening up she sees the girl that everyone thought was her and smiles looking up at the ceiling.  
"Nina..." She looks over at Amber who is asleep along with Ava.  
"Chosen One..." That's funny she hasn't heard those words in such a long time. She shuts her eyes only to find them open again moments later. Her locket starts to glow and then she looks over at the wall. It has a locket sized hole and it is glowing too. She blinks a couple times just to make sure she is not dreaming. Nope. She gets out of bed slowly trying to not wake up Ava and walks over to the wall. She takes a deep breath and places the locket into the hole. A door opens and she sees steps that lead down. She holds her breath and runs out of the room. She knows where she is going and soon she gets there.  
"Fabian!" She says shaking the man gently.  
"Nina what's going on?" He questions now fully up and awake.  
"I need to to come and look at something." She says fiddling with her locket.  
"And we are probably going to need some flashlights." He nods grabbing two flashlights and following her out of the room. They walk into Nina's slowly trying not to wake up Amber or Ava.  
"Wow." Fabian getting glimpse at the opened wall.  
"My thoughts exactly." Nina replies and starts to show him the locket sized hole.  
"So it just started glowing?" He asks causing her to nod.  
"Do you want to check it out?" She asks.  
"I think we should." He answers as they enter and the wall closes right away. He flicks on a flashlight and Nina grabs his hand in fear of what is there.  
"Welcome back to high school."


	3. Chapter 3

Nina sighs and grasps ahold of Fabian's hand. She still trusts him with her life and she is not going to lie, she is scared. She glances up at him and then looks in front of them. Cobwebs and spiders surround everything and she cannot help, but think they might have to reform Sibuna. What about Ava though how would this work with her? In high school it was all different, but now...  
"Are you okay Nina?" He questions.  
"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking of Ava."  
"Hey." He whispers. "it's okay." She smiles as they start walking down the stairs again.  
"Chosen one..." She sighs and Fabian hears her because he glances down at her.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, but i'm getting those voices again, it's been six years the last time I got them was the night I left Anubis."  
"The night we broke up..." Fabian whispers.  
"Fabian.. I-I'm sorry." She stutters.  
"No. It's okay." He says and she feels him grasp her hand a little bit tighter causing her to smile and squeeze his hand back. By the time they reach a dead end pathway and they both stand confused and bewildered.  
"What's next? This cannot just be it! An empty hallway?" Nina says out of frustration.  
"Hey do you remember when Sarah would come to you in those dreams?" He questions.  
"How could I forget Sarah?" She whispers.  
"Well she always had a point in doing what she did. Right?"  
"Yeah so?" She asks.  
"Well think about it for a moment. This has to have a point."  
"Your right Fabian." She replies and quickly hugs him. He smiles and wraps his arms around her.  
"So what is the point?" She questions looking a the white brick wall in front of them.  
"I have no idea, but let's go back to our rooms, Nina and then we can come by here tomorrow night." She nods and he grabs her hand again as they make there way back up the steps.  
"Yeah, because if Ava wakes up she will be wondering where I'm at." Fabian smiles at her and a worried look crossed her face.  
"Hey don't worry it will all be alright." She nods and hugs him again, putting her locket back in the hole in the wall. They renter Nina and Amber's room to see Ava and Amber still sound asleep. Nina smiles and shuts the door in the wall then turns to Fabian who is standing in front of her now.  
"Thank You." She whispers into his shoulder as she hugs him again.  
"It's no problem Chosen One." She smiles and kisses his cheek. He grins and they break the hug.  
"I'm always here if you need anything Nina." She nods.  
"I know and thank you." He smiles again and looks at her with a slight sparkle in his eyes that was not there before he came back and saw her. He nods.  
"Mommy." Ava whispers rolling over on her side. "Is that you."  
"Yeah honey it's me, I'll be in bed in a minute." The little girl nods and closes her eyes again.  
"I guess I'd better go." Fabian says.  
"Night." She whispers as he makes his way to the door.  
"Sweet dreams." He whispers back and leaves the room. By the time morning rolls around Nina and Ava make their way downstairs to breakfast along with Jerome who in fact was the first person down. Ava smiles and bites into her toast and then looks over at her mother who is fiddling with a locket around her neck and then starting down at a big dusty book in front of her.  
"Mommy." Ava says hopping off the stool. "What are you doing." Nina sighs and looks over at her daughter with a grin.  
"Oh nothing, just researching things about Egypt." Ava nods and takes a seat her mother on the couch and then looks at the book.  
"That is one big book." Nina laughs and looks at Ava closely.  
"Would you like to help me?"  
"Can I?" Ava asks and Nina nods. Ava crawls over onto her mothers lap and stares at the book in front of them.  
"Okay sweetie we are looking for something to do with a brick wall." Nina says starring down at the text.  
"What about this?" Ava questions taking her pink painted nails and pointing at a small paragraph in the middle. Nina glances at her daughter with a grin and beens down to read.  
The brick wall will lead the way. She smiles to herself then high fives her daughter. She grins, taking the book and heading to the kitchen. Fabian walks out of his room and down the hallway on the way to the kitchen. He smiles to himself seeing Nina sitting on a kitchen chair at the table.  
"Good morning." He says taking a seat next to her.  
"Hey." She replies.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well I was trying to find the meaning of the brick wall, but Ava asked to help and I think she found it." Nina says having Fabian read the line that Ava had pointed out.  
"The brick wall will lead the way?" Fabian says.  
"I have no idea, but I guess that we will find out tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Ava looks up from her coloring book with a wide smile, she hops off the chair and runs up the stairs to her room that she shares with Auntie Amber and her mom. She tugs on the door knob, pulling it open and runs inside. She jumps on the bed that she shares with her mother making Auntie Amber jump.  
"Sorry." She says shyly with a grin.  
"It's okay." Amber replies now looking closely at the little girl.  
"Have you seem mommy?" She asks.  
"No why?" Amber questions.  
"Well she promised me that she would help me make cookies tonight."  
"Oh well I don't know where she is, but I'll help you." Ava smiles as the door opens to Fabian and Nina.  
"Mommy! Are you ready to make cookies!" She says with excitement in her voice as she hops off the bed. Nina offers a smile and nods. Ava squeals in excitement and giggles.  
"Would you like to help us?!" Ava says running over to Fabian. He looks at Nina.  
"Do you mind." Nina shakes her head.  
"No not at all." He smiles and says yes to Ava's offer. Amber smiles at the three of them.  
"Auntie Amber are you still gonna help us?" Amber knows what she has to do.  
"Oh Ava sweetie I just remembered that I told Uncle Alfie that I would help him with his tux for Aunt Mara's wedding." Ava nods with a smile on her lips as Amber leaves the room. Nina, Fabian, and Ava all go down to the kitchen to start making cookies, while Ava jumps on the counter. Fabian gets down bowls and the mixer while Nina gets the ingredients out of the refrigerator to make the cookies with. Ava smiles as Fabian reads off the recipe out of the cookbook in front of him and gets a bowl out of the cabinet. Nina let's Ava open the chocolate chips and munch on a few while the mixer runs to mix up the cookie dough. Fabian takes out a baking sheet and a spoon to get the mixed dough out of the bowl after the chocolate chips are added. He stands over Ava and Nina as Ava pours in the chips and Nina works the mixer. With a toothy grin on her face Ava watches her mother shut off the mixer and start to spoon out cookie dough on the baking sheet pan.  
"Mommy can I eat some cookie dough?" Ava questions with a hopeful gleam in her brown eyes that she got from her father, but now that she thinks about it her eyes sort of look like Fabian's. Nina nods and her daughter gets a spoon out of the drawer in front of her and slips it into the cookie dough bowl. Ava snacks in that while Fabian puts the first batch of cookie's into the oven. She glances around the kitchen as she licks the last with of chocolatey dough off of the spoon. Her eyes lock on the small panel like box with a red oval shape underneath the cabinet and she cannot help, but be curious.  
"Mommy do you know what that is?" She questions pointing to where her eyes are on the box.  
"Ava." Nina says not really wanting to tell her, knowing that she will when Ava gets older, but for a six year old that is not ready to hear it all. Her eyes lock with Fabian's for just a slip second and he smirks at her. She offers a small grin and turns back to her daughter who continues to wonder on. She sighs, but does not know what to say to Ava. The truth? She does not want to lie, but what can she say. The timer beeps on the oven breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Cookies!" Ava yells. Nina knows that she will have to tell Ava about the 'oven door' sooner or later. Three hours later, after the cookie mess was cleaned up and Ava was tucked into bed by Nina and Auntie Amber, Nina and Fabian make their way back into the passage in the wall. She turns to him with a smile graced on her face.  
"I want to thank you for helping make cookies tonight, I know that it meant so much to Ava."  
"Nina." He whispers.  
"No really Fabian." She says wrapping her arms around him. He smiles down at her and kisses her on the forehead. She feels and blush rise in her cheeks, but thankfully it is so dark that he cannot tell. She smiles as they release each other and continue to make their way down the steps and to the brick wall. She runs her fingers over the wall and traces the patterns in the brick.  
"The wall will lead the way." She whispers as Fabian follows her where the wall goes. Then it stops. She traces her fingers along the wall again again and Fabian hands her a flashlight so she can see. She takes out her locket and finds a hole so it will slip into the pattern. She slips it in there and another door opens. She glances back to Fabian with a large grin on her face. She starts to step into the wall, but hears Fabian's footsteps stop. She turns around to find the wall closed and alone in the dark room. She tells herself not to panic and she knows that she has been in this position before, in the tunnels with Sibuna, eight years ago.  
"Fabian!" She screams banging on the door with her fists, but there is no answer on the other side of the wall.  
"Fabian! Are you there!" She screams louder and feels the wall for a place to slip her locket into. If she got stuck behind this wall what would happen? What about Ava? What about Fabian? Deep down she knows that she still loves him, but she does not want to admit it. She continues to feel for the wall with her locket clutched tightly in her fingers grip. She slides her locket into a small hole and shuts her eyes tightly, then realizes that she is falling only to be caught by Fabian.  
"Are you alright Nina?" He questions looking franticly. She nods just as frantic looking and he brings her into a tight hug.  
"Yeah." She says getting her voice back. "I'm alright." He nods.  
"The wall closed on me." She whispers only causing him nod and offer her a small smile.  
"I think that we've figured out enough for tonight, we should head back."


	5. Chapter 5

Nina smiles and glances over at Fabian. He smiles at her and then sits down beside her on the porch swing.  
"So Nina what was your life like after you left Anubis?" She smiles at him and starts to tell him the story.  
"I met Scott a year after I left and we dated for a year, he proposed and I said yes. Half a year later we got married and a year after that I had Ava. Scott was so happy about having Ava and that she was ours, but after she was born he changed. He wasn't the guy I met and then we got a divorce." He nods and wraps his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I just dumped all of that on you." She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
"No no no! It's alright Nina." She gives him a watery smile and hugs him tightly.  
"Good because I didn't want you to have to sit here and listen to my sob story Fabian." Nina replies with a grateful smile placed on her lips.  
"Nina come on I have known you for years and trust me, you can come to me with anything. Okay?"  
"Okay." She answers.  
"You wanna know why I think the only reason I fell for Scott in the first place?" Fabian nods with a small smirk.  
"Well, because he reminded me of you." Then she does something. She runs away as fast as her legs will carry her. She feels the tears lurking in her eyes and they fall down her face. She sniffles and ignore his calls after her. Why did she just say that? Stupid stupid stupid. Then the cold England air hits her. Why did Mara ever have to get married in the winter time? Why did she not wear a heavier coat out here? She pulls the small jacket around her body even tighter and keeps running. The winds whips her hair every which way and she sighs loudly.  
"Nina!" Fabian screams going after her. He needs to make her understand. She keeps on running until she gets to the Sibuna clearing. She takes a spot on the tree stump with a sigh.  
"Nina?" Fabian questions catching up to her.  
"You-y-ooouu-u followed me?" She asks as he takes a seat in front of her.  
"Nina please stop running." He says with a small smile and taking her hand to pull her up into a hug. Her tears keep flowing as he wipes them away with his thumb.  
"Hey Nina calm down, it's alright." He whispers. She nods, but let's out another sob and his comforting grip tightens around her shoulders. Nina nods again and wraps her arms around him.  
"Now are you ready to tell me why your crying?"  
"I guess." Nina replies as they take a seat on the ground.  
"So what's wrong?" Fabian questions.  
"I-I'm-m s-ss-o-r-r-r-y." She whispers.  
"I shouldn't have told you, okay?"  
"Yes Nina I'm glad you did tell me." Fabian replies.  
"Why?" She asks. "So you can think that I'm just some big baby?"  
"Nina... When have I ever thought that about you?" She looks up at him as tears streak down her pink cheeks.  
"Never." He says. "Never have I thought that about you." She nods and he scoots closer to her on the ground.  
"Do you wanna go back to the house now?" He asks letting her give a nod back. He smiles softly, gets up and then helps her up.  
"Thank you." She whispers standing up next to him. He nods and they start to walk back to the house. Nina stops as a tree catches her eye.  
"What?" Fabian questions with a sparkle in his eye.  
"Do you remember doing this?" She asks running her fingers over the cut in bark. He smiles.  
"Yeah I do." He says looking into her eyes and then running his own fingers over both of their names. Then the heart around the names. She smiles at him and pulls him into a hug.  
"Nina?" She looks up at him with a small smile.  
"Hmm?" She questions. A grin breaks out on his lips.  
"Do you remember how we used to sneak out here away from the house early in the morning?" Nina then smiles.  
"Yeah that was fun." She replies. "We had the best time." He grins at her again and she breaks out in a fit of giggles, randomly. Fabian starts to laugh and looks at her with sparkles in his eyes.  
"What's so funny?" He questions.  
"I...have no idea really." He smiles as she places her hands over her mouth. She grins and traces her fingers over his own name on the tree bark once again. It brings a smile to her face and she turns to him.  
"Good times." She whispers to herself. He smiles at her as she pulls on her red knitted hat on her head. She grins to herself and then glances up at him. He offers her a smirk and she hops up off of the ground.  
"Nina can I ask you something?" She nods softly.  
"Do you ever miss us?" He questions. She offers him a smile and lays a hand on his cheek, softly. Then she kisses his cheek softly and walks away leaving him confused.

_**A/N: w**_**Here is a little Fabina (yay!) I would like to thank you all for the reviwers and this is only in fifth chapter! It always brings a smile to my face when I see so many after I post a new chapter! You guys always support me on my stories and I am amazed! Thank You all! Please keep on reviewing. Thank You! **

**Megan-Seddielover945.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nina smiles to herself and makes her way up to her room, opening the door she finds Ava and Patricia with Amber all sitting on the floor coloring pictures.  
"What's that?" Ava asks pointing to Patricia's drawn picture.  
"Oh that's Eddie." Patricia replies with a smirk as she turns to hear Nina's footsteps.  
"Hey guys." Nina says with a grin on her lips.  
"Okay Nina what did you do to Fabian?" Amber questions looking out the window.  
"What do you mean?" Nina asks as all four girls huddle around the window.  
"Well considering he's walking up the house steps with a dazed expression on his face, you must have done something. Don't try to lie either Nina I have known you way to long to find out the truth." Amber says. Nina rolls her eyes and takes a seat on her bed.  
"Well we talked for awhile and then I found our tree." She says with a smile and a blush.  
"Our tree?" Amber questions.  
"Do you remember in high school how Fabian and I used to sneak out late at night and go to the woods or the library?. Amber nods with a grin.  
"Well in our senior year we carved put names in a tree out by Sibuna clearing and craved a heart around our names, we named it our tree. I was supposed to mean forever." Nina replies as her voice trails off into a whisper, but Amber feels giddy inside at the mention of Nina and Fabian's relationship.  
"Awe that is so cute!" Amber gushes. Nina smiles to herself.  
"Wait that still doesn't explain why he still looked so dazed." Patricia adds.  
"Well we started talking again and he asks me if I ever miss us."  
"And?" Ava asks now hooked into the conversation, she is really smart for a six year old. Nina smiles down at her daughter and continues the conversation.  
"I kissed his cheek and walked away."  
"So do you?" Patricia questions. Nina looks down at her black Nike tennis shoes with a small sigh that escapes her lips.  
"Nina?" Amber asks her tone now sounding serious. "Do you?" She adds really wanting to get an answer out of her best friend, but knowing Nina she might never know because of her being so stubborn. Nina smiles softly and goes to her jewry box and opens it up. She takes out a sliver heart on a chain that she got from Fabian in high school and clutches it in the palm of her hand tightly gripping it with her fingers. A small smirk crosses her lips and she leaves the room leaving Amber, Patricia, and her own daughter wondering for an answer. She continues her way down the stairs now with a note pressed in her hand. She smiles softly to herself again and makes her way to his room. She knocks on the door softly knowing that he would be in there and wraps the necklace in the note sets it on the wooden floor and makes her way back up the stairs in the matter of twenty seconds. Eddie Sweet walks over to the door of his room, opens it and confusion washes over his face.  
"Um Fabian why is there a piece of paper on the floor?" Fabian peers over at his American roommate with a small smirk crossing his face.  
"Let me see that!" Fabian says with an egger tone of voice. Eddie hands the note to his roommate and walks back over to his own bed still very confused. Fabian feels that the note is heavy and carefully opens up the piece of lined paper, the locket falls out into his hands and a small gasp escapes his lips. The paper says nothing so he flips it over and on the back in very neat cursive hand writing that he would recognize anywhere it reads.  
Yes...

Oh my goodness I absolutely loved writing this chapter! It was so adorable and had so much mysterious Fabina in it...! I hoped you like  
it as much as I do so please review and make me the happiest girl ever! Can you believe that season three starts tomorrow?! Yay! I am so pumped to see what happens this season! It looks..interesting. Enough of my rambling, I'll let you all get on with your lives...Anyways..  
Love always,  
Seddielover945.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes. The note says and Fabian let's out another tiny gasp. Eddie looks up from the magazine in his hands to his roommate now wondering what all the shock is about.  
"What?" The American questions still in a state of wonder. Fabian licks his lips and takes a breath, then passes Eddie the note.  
"Yes?" Eddie questions with confusion plastered on his face. Fabian breaks out in another glorious grin.  
"Yes.." Fabian whispers to himself. She does miss them sometimes. He looks at the locket it his hands and then glances back to Eddie.  
"Wait isn't that the necklace you gave Nina is high school?" Eddie asks now into the loop.  
"Yeah." Fabian answers grinning like a mad man.  
"She kept it?" Fabian nods. Eddie smiles again.  
"So what does yes mean?"  
"I'll tell you later." Fabian replies and runs out the door with the note and locket in his fingers. He smiles to himself and makes his way to the girls corridor. He smiles to himself and keeps walking up the stairs. He knocks on Nina's door with another smile..  
"Come in!" He hears Amber yell. He places his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly and opening it.  
"Hey." He whispers starring straight at Nina.  
"Hey." She replies with a small smile. He moves back and forth on his tip toes and continues to gaze at Nina. He holds the heart locket in his finger tips and let's it drop into Nina's fingers.  
"Okay Ava, Patricia what do you say we go down stairs and see if there is any cartoons on?"  
"Yeah sure!" Ava says running out of the room followed by Patricia. Amber smiles and turns to her friends.  
"Good luck." She whispers and follows both girls out of the room and shutting the door. Nina smiles and turns to Fabian, then looks at the familiar locket in her hand.  
"You kept it? All these years?" She nods.  
"Why?" Fabian questions.  
"Fabian..Come on we are best friends, We went through so much together, Sibuna, us, I had to keep it." He smiles softly and rubs her cheek with his thumb. She feels a blush rising in her cheeks, but her lips hold a smile.  
"So were you serious about the note?" He asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
"Honestly Fabian. Yes."  
"So you do think about us?" Before she can answer the wall secret passage bursts open causing both of them to jump. She flips her head to the wall with a small sigh he gets up and offers out his hand.  
"I guess were going back in there.." She says with a sigh. He offers her a smile and holding hands they make the way into the passage. She smiles and then turns to him.  
"I never answered your question." She says.  
"That's right you didn't" He replies with  
a small laugh.  
"Yes." She answers.  
"You you do think about us?" Nina bites her bottom lip and nods.  
"Yup." He grins and pulls her in for a hug. She buries her head in his shoulder and let's out a tiny laugh. He smiles to himself and kisses the side of her head. What is stopping them from getting back together. Her gran was right he is a pushover.  
"Chosen One..." She removes her head and turns around.  
"Nina? What's wrong?" He asks with concern filling his voice.  
"The voices.." She whispers.  
"Oh Nina.." He whispers and hugs her again.  
"I wanna know what the point of this passage is, I haven't had any dreams and this makes no sense!" She says feeling a little frustrated.  
"My thoughts exactly." Fabian answers.  
"No really.." She says. He smiles softly at her as she moves a piece of hair out of her eyes. She sighs a little and looks into his eyes. She feels herself leaning forward closer to him, he does the same. Their lips lye about two centimeters away from each other.  
"Chosen One..follow.." She sighs and pulls back. He looks confused, but by the look in her face he can tell something is wrong. She looks distant, hurting.  
"Nina..." She snaps up to look at him..  
"You okay."  
"No.." She replies.  
"Voices?" He questions. She nods.  
"Yeah..."  
"What are they saying?" He asks. She kisses him on the cheek and looks at him again.  
"I miss you." She whispers. He stands with his arms wrapped around her. He nods softly and leans into kiss her. She smiles and follows.  
"Chosen One.. Enter the wall.." She pulls back before their lips can touch.  
"Enter the wall?" She whisper.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Nothing, but I think I figured out where this leads.."

Please don't kill me for not making them kiss! Please! :) Any who I want to say thank you! The reviews on the last chapter made me feel amazing! Thank you sooooo much! I cannot say that enough! Thank you so much! Love you guys!  
Seddielover945


	8. Chapter 8

Nina makes her her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. The house is quiet and not a sound is herad. The house that was full of complete bedlam during, her teenage years is silent for a change. The house it so quiet you could actually hear a pin drop, that is if Victor was here to give his little "Ten o'clock speech, wow how that has changed. She does need a remedy for this never ending, confusing mystery. She smiles to herself, but doesn't like the quietiness of the house. Fabian took Ava out for ice cream, Mara and Jerome went to finish the wedding details, Eddie was going to take Patricia and Amber and Alfie out for pizza under Alfie's request, dispite Amber's protests. So the house is all hers for the day, she said that she didn't mind being here all alone, but part of her still exspects Victor to barge through the door at any moment. She grabs out one of the old photo albums that Miss Amber had made her in their high school days. She flips to the first page showing a picture of The Sibuna Gang all in a row. The next one of her and Amber both making silly faces at whoever took the photo. The next of Amber, Joy, and herself, truth be told after their second year Nina and Joy did get rather close, but then two years later Nina fled to America.

Sure they all still had held contact with each other, but then it all seemed to fade after Nina got married to Scott and had Ava. Amber told her this morning that Joy would be here at least by tomorrow and Nina is excited for her arrival. She smiles to herself again as she flips the page in the photo album. Patricia and Eddie with their arms held around each other. She still remeber's that day. It was the day before they all would go their different ways in the world, before their days at Anubis would end, or more or yet their high school days. It was the day before Nina had left them all with the tire tracks from the cab would crush into the pavement of the road. The day before she would watch Fabian Rutter chase after the taxi for a whole two miles. The day before she would leave in the taxi with tears in her eyes as she watched him chase after her, but now that is all in the past and this is the presant. She wipes the now forming tears out of her eyes and shuts the photo booklet tight.

"I'm here is anyone home?" Nina hear's a girls voice yell from down the stairs in the common room. She smiles and jumps off of her bed and rushes out into the hall and down the staircase.

"Joy!" She yells wrapping the dark haired girl in a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Joy squeaks after the two girls pull away. "By the way, where is everyone else?" Nina smiles.

"Oh they all went to town and I offtered to stay home incase you showed up today." Nina adds taking one of Joy's suitcases.

"Oh." Joy replies with a grin. "I'd better go unpack and then we can catch up, I'm sure a lot has happened since we last spoke." Nina smiles nodding.

"Oh it has." She answers. "And why don't I help you unpack?"

"That would be great, anyways, where am I staying?" The dark headed girl questions with a smile placed on her lips.

"I not really sure, but Patricia and Mara probably want to see you."

"Nonsense, they both saw me two weeks ago anways, do you think I could room with you and Amber?" Nina smile, but would they really fit four people in one room? Her, Amber, Ava, and Joy?

"I think so." Nina answers and both girls make their way up the wooden steps inside of Anubis House and up to thier room. Joy grins to herself as they both enter the room.

"This room has not changed one bit!" She exclaims with a wide grin and looks to Nina.

"That is what I said." Nina answers with a laugh as they two girls start to unpack Joy's clothes and what not. Moments later, Nina hears the door to the house slam and the familar pitter patter of small feet on the dark oak stairs. She smiles to herself as she turns to Joy with a smile.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ava Martin yells barging into the room with a small six year old smile platered on her face. Nina smile's hearing Fabian's feet behind the six year old.

"Sorry she wanted to come back early." Fabian says now hugging Joy and bidding her a warm welcome.

"It's fine." Nina replies with a smile. As Ava hops over to the bed that she shares with her mother. Joy smiles and looks slightly to Nina with a confused expression on her lips. Nina smiles and nods.

"Yes Joy she is mine, you see after I left I met her father and in America and we got married, we got a devorice a year ago now." Joy smiles with a nod and looks over at the little girl who is fiddling with a butterfly necklace on her neck. Fabian smiles and takes a seat on the floor beside Nina and Ava's bed. He smiles at Nina softly and then looks to Joy and he know's which one he loves. Nina. Joy smiles and her and Nina both take a seat beside Fabian.

"So Fabian I haven't seen you in a while." Joy says. Fabian smiles with a nod.

"Nope Joy I guess you haven't." Fabian replies and is giddy that her and Nina are such great friends now.

"So how've you been?" He asks.

"Great actually, Mick and I have been dating for about a year and everything is great." She answers with a smile on her lips.

"That's wonderful Joy, I'm happy for you two." He replies causing Nina to nod also.

"Yeah Mick's a good guy." Joy replies. Nina smiles and looks to Ava and then to Fabain and Joy.

"We should get downstairs. The other's should be back soon." Nina say and Joy along with Fabian nod.

**I know the ending to this chapter is kinda sucky, but this is not my best chapter so far, but I needed to update.**

**SL945.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ava strolls down the stairs and the clock read quater till six in the morning. She clutches her teddy bear close to her with a yawn and a smile. She makes her way to the couch with her bear hugged close to her chest. She smiles to herself and the six year old lays down on the couch. Ava presses her dirty blonde hair into the pillow and looks at her nails. The pink ones that Auntie Amber painted a couple of nights ago now. She shuts her eyes tight and holds back a yawn. She looks out the window in the common room the sky is still dark and she knows that in America right now it would still be in the wee hours of the morning and that she would normally be asleep. Then Ava shuts her eyes again, but hear footsteps walk into the room. She ignores the person, but feels the other end of the couch get heavy and opens her eyes.  
"Ava what in the world are you doing up so early?" Fabian Rutter questions the little six year old who is laying on the other end with a stuffed teddy bear pressed against her chest. Her big brown eyes are open and looking at him with a light grin on her face.

"I couldn't sleep Fabian." Ava replies with a smile.

"Ava it is really early and you are a growing girl you need you get to sleep, trust me I don't think that your mum would be happy if you were akwake this early." Ava smiles nodding sleepily. Fabain smiles and soon the little girl is out like a light, breathing softly with her big brown eyes closed and the teddy bear in her arms tightly hugged to her chest. He smiles softly and stands up off of the couch. He picks the six year old up and starts to carry her up the hard, dark, wooden stairs of Anubis House. He smiles soflty down at the little girl who cannot weigh more than fifty pounds. Her dirty blonde hair (much like her mother's) hangs down her back in a layered effect. Fabian reaches the girls corridor with a smirk on his face as he opens the door to Nina, Amber, and Ava's room. He lays Ava down in the small twin bed beside Nina and wraps a blanket around the little girl. Nina stirrs and looks over at Fabain as she rolls over with a smile on her face.

"Hey what are you doing?" She questions. Fabain smiles as Nina brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

"I found her on the couch." Nina laughs.

"Figures she can never sleep early in the morning and thank out for bringing her back up here."

"Nina you are my best friend.." She chucks a pillow at him and he catches it with his hands, and with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't you dare start on that excuse.." Nina says with a smile and a laugh. Fabian laughs soflty so he doesn't wake up Amber or Ava.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed, I am pretty tired you know Nina." She rolls her eyes and throws another pillow at him.

"Yes and that is why you can just stay in here." Fabain smiles and rolls his eyes again. He tucks the pillow up against the side of her bed and looks up at her with a smile. Nina yawns and smiles back at the British boy down below her.

"Goodnight Fabian." She mumbles.

"Goodnight Nina sweet dreams.." She smiles and glances down at him until she feels her eyelids grow heavy and her breathing grow softer. Fabian watches her sleep and her hand slides down off of the mattress. He reaches up and interwines their fingers together and he does feel that spark. He knows that it will never go away.

Morning arrives quickly and Amber is the first one awake. She gets out of bed and looks over at the three people with smile on her face and tries not to squeal. She grabs her clothes, still wearing pajaims and slippers she makes her way to the bathroom quietly so she doesn't wake up Nina, Fabian, or Ava. The minutes pass by quickly and the rest of Anubis House finds themselves downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Nina, Fabian, or Ava?"

"Oh I have!" Amber says with a smile.

"So where are they?" Mara questions.

"Well Nina and Ava are in bed and Fabian is leaning up against the bed with a pillow under his head, and he and Nina are holding hands."

"Awe that's sweet.." Mara says looking at Jerome with a smile.

"Very.." Joy answers bitting into her eggs.

"So Mara how's the wedding planning going Mara?" Amber asks.

"It's going great, but I want to go get bridesmade dresses today, so clear your plans if you have any."

"Wait Mara were gonna be in your wedding?!" Amber asks.

"Amber..You, Nina, Patricia, and Joy are my best friends of corase you are.." Amber squeals.

"Awe I don't wanna go shopping!" Alfie whines.

"Alfie..." Eddie says. "The guys aren't going.."

"Oh well then I don't care what you do!" Aflie replies.

"Where are we going?" Nina questions as her and Fabian walk down the stairs and into the Anubis House kitchen, both wearing their pamjamis.

"Bridesmade shopping for dresses!" Amber answers. Nina looks to Fabian with a smile.

"Wait what about Ava and plus I'm wearing pajamis I have to change.."

"Leave Ava here us guys will watch her.." Fabain says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Nina questions.

"Nina I'm sure you go have fun.." Nina smiles at him again.

"Thank You!" She says giving him a hug and kissing his cheek, then disapeers up the stairs and back to her room to change. Fabain looks to the Anubis gang who are all sitting around the dining room table. He wears a dazed expression on his face, but with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Does this dress make me look like I have big hips?" Amber asks coming out of the dressing room wearing a peach dress with lace over the bottom and a v neck that barely shows her cleavage.  
"Why on earth would you think that Amber the dress is beautiful on you!" Joy beams. Nina smiles softly with a nod.  
"Do you all really think so?" Amber asks fluffing her dress at the bottom.  
"Yup." Patricia answers with a smile.  
"Awe thank you!" Amber replies. Mara smiles.  
"My turn!" Joy yells running into the dressing room beside Amber who has now gone in to change back into her clothes. Minutes later Joy emerges from the dressing room wearing a knee length dress, that has a shiny peach tone, it's straight at the bottom, but they all agree that it is perfect for Joy. Patricia goes in next and comes out wearing a one strap dress, with a puffy bottom, lace on the dress's strap, and a small white bow over the lace in the center. Patricia grumbles something about feeling like a daisy. Amber then rolls her eyes.  
"Patricia you look beautiful!" Nina beams with a smile.  
"I feel like a daisy!" Patricia mumbles.  
"Turn around and see for yourself." Amber instructs. She does turn around and comes face to face with a reflection of herself. Patricia let's out a small gasp at what she sees and then turns back to the girls.  
"What do you think?" Joy questions.  
"I like it, I really do.." Patricia says and runs back to change. Nina smiles and Amber pushes her into a dressing room along with a strapless dress. Nina sighs and changes quickly, coming back out in a matter of minutes.  
"How do I look?" Nina asks covering her eyes and walking out to where the rest of the girls are. She hears the four girls all gasp and she looks down at her dress. Strapless, with a woven top, it flows down to her knees with one trim of lace at the bottom.  
"Yes absolutely yes!" Amber blurts out from her spot and tells Nina to look in the mirror. Nina gasps and smiles at herself and nods.  
"Amber your right." She whispers. She grins to herself and goes to change.  
"Nina, Fabian is going to die when he sees you in that dress!" Amber yelps when Nina comes back out to where the four girls are standing, dresses in their hands.  
"Amber.." Nina sighs.  
"Nina Martin don't you dare tell me '"Oh were just friends'"  
"I do not talk like that!" Nina says with a smile as she slaps Amber on the shoulder. Amber rolls her eyes.  
"That doesn't matter, I was trying to prove a point here.." Joy rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips as the three girls all make their way out of the dress shop.  
"So how do you think the guys are doing with babysitting Ava?" Amber asks as they all walk down the sidewalk.  
"If Fabian's in charge it will go fine, but otherwise.." Nina starts. Joy laughs.  
"Your right about that.."  
"Yes yes she is, I mean I love Alfie and all, but let's face it he's not the best with childcare." Amber replies with a smile.  
"Thanks guys you make me feel so much better about leaving my daughter with the guys while we go dress shopping.." Mara rolls her eyes.  
"Trust me Nina she'll be fine, I trust Fabian and Jerome, maybe Eddie too, but Alfie. Anyways look on the bright side you have three vey responsible guys looking after her, besides if anything goes wrong Ava is a smart girl she knows what she's doing as well." Nina smiles.  
"Thanks Mara." Then she glares at Amber and Joy lightly.  
"Sorry Nins." Amber answers sheepishly with a shy smile. Nina rolls her eyes.  
"Whatever."  
"Come on let's go get some coffee or something!" Amber says while walking into a small coffee and tea shop on the main street beside where the girls are walking. Two hours later the four girls arrive back at Anubis House. Amber pays the cabbie and then the four of them all go inside the house.  
"So how was shopping?" Ava questions running over to her mother. Nina laughs.  
"I was fun." Ava smiles. "Cool. Guess what?"  
"What?" Joy asks the little girl.  
"Fabian and I colored a picture and Eddie made me and extra large sandwich, Jerome and I put together a puzzle with Fabain's help."  
"Wow sounds you had a good day!" Amber says. "So what did you do with Alfie?"  
"Oh he said something about pulling a prank." Amber looks to the girls with wide.  
"Alfie Lewis!" The blonde screams. Patricia follows her down the hall. Then all of a sudden, you hear a scream better know at Patricia's. Then you see Patricia and Alfie at each others throats as the run through the common room.  
"Alfie Lewis I'm going to kill you!" The red head screams as she chases a snickering Alfie Lewis.  
"What's going on?" Fabian questions walking up beside Nina and behind Ava.  
"Beats me." Nina replies and you hear Aflie let out a cry of pain and Fabian and Nina both put their hands over Ava's eyes. Their hand's touch in the progress Fabian's hand resting on Nina's over Ava's eyes. They both look at each other with a smile. They both felt the spark.

**I know this is a short chapter and it is not my best, but there is a lot more to come soon! Love you guys! Review! :))**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mommy can I go play in the rain?" Ava asks pressing her face up against the window.

"I guess, but wear your coat.." Nina says back as her daughter squeals and runs to grab her jacket from their room.

"Does she aslways do that?" Fabian asks glancing to Nina.

"Yup pretty much she loves the rain, but now that I think about it I did when I was her age too."

"So like mother like daughter huh?" Nina laughs.

"Yeah I guess you could put it like that." Nina replies with a smile as she hears her daughter run down the stairs with her yellow rainboots on, her red puffy coat, and a white knitted hat.

"Be careful Ava.." Nina yells as her daughter skips out the door.

"No promises.." Ava yells back as the door slams behind her. Nina rolls her eyes and looks over to Fabian with a smile.

"So why did she say no promises?" Fabian questions.

"Because let's face it Fabian she is not the most graceful little girl.." Fabian laughs.

"You would know.."

"Hey what's that supoosed to mean?" Nina asks with a slight smirk.

"I recall that you fell down the stairs once or twice during highschool, spained your ankle three times playing football (soccer) with us guys. and-"

"Okay I get it I was not the most graceful eathier okay? What about you Fabian?"

"What about me?" Fabain asks taking a gulp of his orange juice.

"Well you fell down on parents day in front of the whole student body in our third year.."

"So that was a long time ago now.." Nina rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but it still counts.." Fabian smiles and gives her a look.

"Whatever.." Nina smiles and picks up her breakfast plate and places it in the kitchen sink.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" She questions as Fabian pulls on her arm.

"You'll see now go put on some old clothes and meet me outside.."

"What?" Nina questions with a laugh in her voice.

"You'll find out soon." Nina rolls her eyes and makes her way up the stairs.

...

"See I beat you!" Fabian says kicking the ball into the soccer goal.

"Why does that matter anyways?" Nina asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you remember that bet we made on the day before gradauting? You bet me that if we ever did come back here then you said you could beat me in soccer..And..You didn't.." NIna smiles.

"So?"

"So you said if I beat you would have to kiss me.." Nina gasps.

"I did not say that!" Fabian narrows his eyes at her.

"Yes you did too."

"But that was when we were dating so it doesn't count.."

"Nina a bet is a bet.."

"So who in the world told you that?"

"Eddie.."

"Figures.." Nina replies blowing out a breath. Then she smiles as Fabain walks closer to her. _This is it.._ Nina thinks. Their lips almost touch and then Nina turns around and jumps on top of Fabian.

"Nina!" Fabian yells.

"What?" Nina asks innocently.

"I always knew you were an evil one.." Nina laughs softly.

"Who me?"

"Yes Nina you.." Fabian answers. Nina smiles softly and looks at him from on top of his back. The sun beating down on them, the wet grass sticking to their shoes. The light sweat beads on his forehead and his matted dark hair sticking to his forehead. The light smile on his face that makes her weak at the knees. The same guy who could change her mood right away so long ago is now here with her and Ava. The same Fabian Rutter who she has her arms wrapped around on his neck. The only Fabain Rutter who she will ever love. As Amber would put it, her high school sweet heart. The old Fabian who is still there, the guy who has not changed one bitty bit.

She suddenly feels herself falling and then she feels the mud sticking to her legs, she looks underneath of her to see Fabain in the mud. His shirt sticking to his skin.

"Sorry." She mumbles now getting off of him.

"It's alright.." He says with a slight smile as the both now get back up to their feet. He smiles at her and laughs.

"What?" She asks with a smile and looks into his warm brown eyes.

"There's mud on your face." He whispers rubbing his thumb across Nina's cheek and then shows it to her.

"Opps." She whispers causing the Bristish boy to chuckle.

"By the way, you still owe me that kiss." He whispers into her ear.

"I do don't I?"

"Yes Miss Martin yes you do?" Nina smiles at him once more. He places his hands on the sides of her muddy cheeks and moves his thumb up and down. He captures his lips with her own as they both smile. Putting everything that they have from eight years of being apart into the one kiss. Love, hurt, all their feelings. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls Fabian closer to her.

"You have no idea how much I have missed that.."

"Oh Nina, but I do.." Fabian whispers back.

Ava looks into the distance as the two pull themselves in from another kiss. She smiles to herself and makes her way to Anubis House.

"Auntie Amber!" She yells. For a six year old she is smart.

**I really like this chapter please review and make me the happiest girl in the world. Ava seems smarter than we all think huh? :O! Everybody catch House of Anubis tonight? Victor and Trudy? I am really starting to hate Joy again! Can she not see that he loves Nina!? I mean really?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Auntie Amber!" Ava yells running up the entrance to Anubis House.  
Amber hears her calling and races into the common room.  
"Ava what's wrong?" Amber asks.  
"Nothings wrong Auntie Amber."  
"Then what?" Amber asks with a small smile.  
"I just saw mommy and Fabian.."  
"And?" Amber questions.  
"They were kissing.."  
"What?"  
" .Kissing." Ava answers in a slower tone. Amber suddenly breaks out in a wide smile.  
"So your happy?" Ava asks smiling as well.  
"Yes I'm happy!" Amber answer pulling Ava into a hug.  
"Come on!" The blonde says pulling on the six year olds hand.  
"Where are we going?" Ava question pulling on her white knitted hat.  
"Were going to spy on Nina and Fabian."  
"Auntie Amber.." Ava whines as the blonde tugs on her hand again. "Give them some alone time.  
"Ava Marie Martin do you know me at all little girl?"  
"Yes, but I do know that I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Did you mother ever tell you about her high school years here?"  
"I bit why?" The little girls questions.  
"Well...Our years here I made them a scrapbook and well I now want to make them another one. So come on."  
"Mommy will be mad at you Auntie Amber.."  
"No she will not Ava you just wait and see." Ava rolls her eyes.  
"Fine, but if she is I had no part in this, you forced me." Amber smiles softly and drags the dirty blonde haired girl out of the Anubis House front door. They hide in the bushes beside the house where they can get a better view of Nina and Fabian. Ava let's out a little girlish giggle slip of of her mouth and Amber hushes her quickly by placing her hand gently over her mouth.  
"Shh!" Amber breathes.  
"Sorry!" Ava squeaks as a blush rises in her cheeks. The bleach blonde girl smiles at Ava and quickly then shuts her mouth tight. Amber rolls her eyes and smiles grabbing her phone out of her pocket.  
"How long do we stay like this?" The little girl questions.  
"Ava!" Amber hisses with a smile. Nina looks over to the bush and walks over to where Ava and Amber is hiding.  
"Who's there?" She questions and suddenly hears the familiar giggle of her six year old daughter and her best friend scolding her for talking.  
"I think they know were here." Ava whispers.  
"Abort the mission!" Amber yells running out of the bush with Ava right behind her.  
"Oh no you don't!" Fabian says with a smirk, he picks the little brown headed girl up by the sides and turns her upside down.  
"Fabian.." Ava giggles. "Stop it!" Fabian laughs and tickles her sides softly only to recive laughs from his girlfriend. Nina.  
"Mommy make him stop before I pee myself!" Ava giggles again. Nina smiles as Fabian turns her daughter right side up and sets her back on the ground.  
"Now why were you in a bush?" Nina questions with a laugh filling her voice.  
"Auntie Amber.." She mumbles. "She forced me to spy on you guys!"  
"That doesn't surprise me so it's okay." Nina answers Ava.  
"Really? So your not mad?" Ava asks with a growing smile on her lips.  
"Nope miss Ava no I am not!"  
"Good.." Ava says trudging back to the House of Anubis. Nina smiles and turns to Fabian.  
"So do you want to show me your dress for Mara's wedding?" Nina rolls her eyes.  
"What?" He questions.  
"You'll see it soon enough Fabian." Fabian smiles softly.  
"Okay I get it I have to wait till the wedding.." Nina nods.  
"I would go back into the house, but then I know that Amber is going to trample me with questions."  
Fabian nods.  
"Probably is." Nina nods.  
"You do know that we could go you the Forbiser Library. Just for old times sake?" Fabian questions.  
"Yeah sure let's go." Nina replies as he catches his hand in hers. He smiles softly and looks at her. Nina feels a blush rise in her cheeks as he plants a soft kiss on the side of her head.  
"Tonight do you want to go back to the hole in the wall?" She questions. "I have a good feeling that we might find out some more information."  
"I'm up for that, besides it's been a few nights since we've been back." Nina nods.  
"I know because I have been trying to avoid going in there, I don't want to think of the fact that we might have another mystery on our hands to deal with. Not right now." Fabian smiles softly with a nod.  
"I know how you feel, but let's face it this is Anubis House."  
"I know, but let's that this time our lives are boring for a change."  
"I would be okay with that." Fabian replies as they both make their way to the Library.

**I know short chapter, but this was sort of a filler chapter,the drama will happen in the next one don't worry! :) Love ya guys! Reveiw~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't updated in a while so I hope you all like this, by the way, please check of my other House of Anubis story **_**Missing You**_** it has Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Amifie. So please read and review! :) I cannot believe only twleve chapters and sixty-two reviews! You all are amazing! Keep it up, love you all! **

**Seddielover945.**

"Ready?" Fabian asks the dirty blonde harried girl as he watches her open up the secret passage in the wall, Nina nods and glances over at her daughter and Amber hoping that they won't wake up.

"Relax Nina." He says placing his hands on her shoulder as the slip inside the passage way together.

"Sorry." She whispers as the make their way down the steps and follow the brick wall. She places her locket into the white brick as another passage opens up. She tugs Fabian's hand and pulls him inside so she doesn't get trapped alone in there again. The passage is dark except for the little cracks out white lighs seaping through the cracked concrete walls and floor. She looks at him with a weak smile and he holds onto her hand a bit tighter.

"See anything?" She questions as he shines his flashlight on the walls and cobwebs hanging on them as well.

"No- What's that?" He questions rubbing his hamd over the dusty wall showing some writing in dark black cursive letters.

"A riddle?" She questions looking at the wall as Fabian rubs his hand on his jeans.

_Where the light is found so is the hope of tomorrow, follow the wall, but be careful of the fall._

"What?" She asks. He shrugs and snaps a picture of it with his cell phone. She nods and rereads the message over and over in her mind. _What could it mean? _Nina looks at Fabian's eyes who are studing the wall ceriously with wondering eyes.

"Be careful of the fall." He whispers to himself as Nina looks at him questionably.

"What do you mean Fabian?" She asks looking at him still.

"The chasm?" He asks.

"No, that was in the tunnels, but could there be another one?"

"I don't know really." He replies in a slight whisper.

"Where the light is found?" She asks herself looking over the cracks in the top of the room and running her pointer finger over the wall. Nothing.

"The sun." She says and he looks over at her. "Follow the wall?" She says continuing down the dark and dusty hallway. She looks back until she can no longer see Fabian in the distance and feels her head swich into a panic mode.

"Fabian!" She screams as her voice echo's throughout the long never ending hall. She hears his footsteps creep up on her and she spins her head around to face him. He smiles and takes her hand in his and she lets out a deep sighing breath. Fabian looks down at Nina and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing." She whispers causing him to just nod. "But let's keep looking." He nods and they keep on walking in a steady pace. She suddenly feels the floor give away from her feel a few moments later, but she keeps a hold of Fabian Rutter's hand. He pulls her back up and looks into her frantic eyes.

"Nina are you alright?' She justs nods as her voice seems to be frozen at the moment and she looks down at the hollow floor in front of both of them.

"I think we found the floor." She whispers letting him give a nod. "But where is the light?" He lifts his head and points upward to a yellow and bright looking beam.

"I think we found it?" He whispers and she looks up.

"I think that your right Fabian, but how do we get up there?"

"I have no idea.." He mumbles..

...

"This is hopeless!" Nina says throwing herself back onto Fabian Rutter's bed in his and Eddie's room (that they are now sharing until after Mara and Jerome's wedding) with her eyes fixed on the upper part of the room.

"No it's not." Fabian whispers looking through a book of Egyptian gods and goddess. She justs nods and lets out a soft groan exsape from her lips. She shuts her eyes tight and wonder's back to what she would do back in high school during the mysteries. _But we had Sibuna then. _She thinks with a small sigh. _And that is out of the question right? _Nina looks over at Fabian who is quietly skimming through another book, she smiles softly and runs a hand through her bangs. What could they do? She looks down at him one more time and he looks at her.

"What are you doing?" He questions with a hint of a smirk playing on his soft lips.

"Oh just thinking about the myteries. I have a question and this might sound crazy, but what do you think?" Fabian rolls his eyes.

"Nina I have known you long enough that nothing sounds crazy." She smiles softly and proceeds with her question.

"What do you think about reforming Sibuna?" He stays silent for a few moments and the words exsape her mouth.

"Insane, am I right?" He looks up at her with a small smile.

"Nina truthfully, no think about it for a moment, we got so much more done with Sibuna and well.." He trails off silently.

"Maybe, but this is not high anymore do you even think that anyone would be up for it now?"

He smiles gently at her and gets up to kiss her mouth lightly.

"You never know until you try." He whispers and she ruffles his hair knowing that he is right.

"I guess so are you in?"

"Nina of corase I'm in!" He answers with a roll of his dark eyes. She nods nods and gets up off of his neatly made bed. _Tipical Fabian. _

"Okay." She whispers starting to leave the room. "I'll go call the other's in here." He nods a little.

"Sounds good to me." She just nods and walks off down the hallway.

...

Nina looks at Amber, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, Joy and Fabian with a small smile hooked to her lips.

"Why did you call us in here?" Amber questions with a smile on her lips as she stares at her dirty blonde headed best friend.

"Guys I have something big to ask you all." Amber's eyes go wide as the first thing pops into her head.

"Awe are you guys getting married?" The blonde squeals pointing to Nina and Fabian. They both blush and Fabian turns to Amber.

"No." He answers trying to hide his red cheeks and the small smirk on his lips. Nina just sends Amber a small glare and feels her cheeks go cherry red.

"Then what?" Amber asks.

"Well.." Nina states. "We wanted to know if you all wanted to restart Sibuna?" Patricia's eyes go wide and she looks Nina in the eyes.

"So is there like another mystery?" Alfie Lewis questions and Nina looks over to Fabian Rutter.

"We think so. So are you all in?"

"I'm in!" Amber says. Alfie nods as well.\

"Me too.." Patricia says.

"Eddie?" Nina questions as he looks over to Patricia.

"Yeah I'm in too." Nina smiles.

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" All other five people choras and causing them all to go into a group hug and break out in giggles.

_Sibuna is back..._

**So see a longer chapter! Yay! Am I right I hoped you all loved this chapter and I hope you all review because it would mean so much to me! Love all of you!**

**Seddielover945..**


	14. Chapter 14

Nina looks around the common room and glides down the staircase with her bare feet hitting the wood flooring. Ava is out in the yard playing with Amber's niece and she is still trying to figure out the mystery. She can't beileve that Mara and Jerome's wedding in in one month. She and Ava will be staying until a few days after they get married. She opens up a can of soda and soon the front door opens. The two little girls come inside and Nina smiles at them. Amber's niece has wavy blonde hair(much like Amber's) and dark green eyes. Her hair goes down to her waist and she is wearing, blue skinny jeans, a pink half top with a white tank underneath, and pink sparkily _Toms_. Nina grins and looks down at her daughter. Her hair is in a braid down her backside, she is wearing a pair of jeans, black converse, and a navy blue ruffily top.

"Are you girl's having fun?" Nina asks taking a sip of her soda. Ava smiles with a nod and looks at Abby, Amber's niece who also gives a nod at Nina. Nina Martin smiles and watches the girls both run up the stairs with goffy grins on their faces. She rolls her eyes and opens the book that was sitting on the counter.

...

"So did anyone find anything?" Amber questions looking up from the magazine in her hands as Nina and Patricia had just came back from the attic.

"No." Nina replies sighing with a flop onto her bed.

"Bummer." The blonde replies while poping a piece of gum into her mouth. Patricia sighs with fiddling with her finger nails, every so often glancing at the door. They all sit in silence for a while until the door opens to Ava and Abby who both come in snacking on crackers and cheese, both wearing grins on their lips. Patricia smiles softly and looks at both of the girls(Nina and Amber) They just smile back and Amber returns to her magazine.

"Mommy guess what?" Ava questions running over to her mother and bouncing on the bed.

"What?" Nina questions Ava who wears a toothy little grin.

"Well, I was talking to Auntie Mara and she asked Abby and I to be bridesmades in the wedding!" Nina laughs and smiles at her daughter.

"You are such a girly girl Ava." Nina replies poking her daughter in the somach, causing the little girl to squeal. Amber smiles and looks at Nina, who nods and mouths the words.

"Sibuna meeting later." The blonde nods and looks over at her neice as Abby bugs Patricia about wanting to play with the goth girls hair.

"Amber what have you done to this little girl?" Patricia questions pointing at Abby who wears a light smirk.

"Patricia she's six and I taught her everything she knows so can she please do your hair?" Amber questions the girl while adding a puppy dog looking face. Patricia sighs and finally gives in earing a squeal from Abby and Amber alike.

"But no sissors!" Patricia screams as Abby instructs her to sit down the the pink chair as Nina, Ava, and Amber sit back to watch this all play out.

"Do you think this will end well?" Nina questions the blonde girl who is curently starring at Abby and Patricia.

"I don't know." The blonde hairred girl answers truthfully with a small smile on her lips. Nina just nods and Abby runs a brush through the alburn headed girls head. _Let's hope it does or Patricia will be on the warpath. _She thinks and looks at her daughter who is trying to compress her small, but vibent girly giggles.

"Mommy is Auntie Patricia going to be alright?" Ava asks looking to her auntie and her new little friend, Abby.

"I think she will be just fine Ava." Nina answers shoving the cracker into her mouth that Ava had just handed to her. She nods softly, shutting her eyes with a small sigh that ecsapes her pink lips. _I hope she will be..._

**I know really short, but this another filler chapter. I hope to update again soon..**

**Seddielover945.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ava smiles at herself as her Auntie Amber finshes strighting the last of her light curly hair.

"So Ava what do you think?" The blonde harried girl questions the little girl as she lays down the hair straighter. Ava smiles up at her mother's best friend and smiles, then looks back at her now pin like dirty blonde hair.

"I love it!" The six year old says with excitment while wrapping her small and thin arms around her aunt.

"Well Ava, I'm very glad because hair is my specialty." Ava smiles with a nod and flattens out her fannel pajamis.

"Now for the clothes, you ready?" A giddy look crosses the little girl's face as she plops back on her Auntie Amber's bed, she stares at the upper part of the room and lets her pin like hair fall back over her small shoulder's and onto the pink sheeted bed. She lets a another grin grace onto her small now pink glossy lips thanks to Amber. The blonde hairred girl makes a way across her room and into Ava's closet pulling out clothes. Now for why you ask? Mara is having a bridal shower today at one of the building's in town so Amber told Nina she was going to dress up her daughter so she would look cute, but fancy just incase their would be any cute little boys there. Amber pulls out a white button up with little puffy sleeves, a pair of red skinny jeans, and silver sparkily ballet flats. She gives Ava the clothes and then starts to pick out her own clothes as Ava dresses. The door opens to Nina, Joy and Patricia who come in all in sweat pants, tee shirts, and ankle socks. Amber looks at them and her gray eyes go wider then a football feild.

"Why aren't you three dressed yet? Or ready?" The blonde questions with wider eyes even than before. Patricia rolls her eyes and smacks Amber on the shoulder before taking a seat on the floor beside Ava.

"Relax Amber we still have three hours." Joy replies taking a seat beside Patricia on the hard wood floor.

"Suit yourself." The pink loving girl replies with a roll of her eyes as she throws a pair of skinny jeans onto her bed beside where Ava sits.

"Mommy do you like my clothes?" The dirty blonde harried six year old, with brown eyes questions running over to Nina while moving a couple pieces of her hair out of her eyes. Nina smiles looking over her daughter's clothing choice, that Amber chose for her.

"It's cute Ava." Nina replies with a grin as her daughter takes a seat on her lap.

"Nina what are you wearing?" Amber questions placing her hands on her hips as she walks over to her best friend. The twenty five year old dirty blonde harried girl rolls her blue eyes ad she looks at the curly harried blonde harried girl.

"I don't know Amber, but I guess you're welcome to raid my closet.." Nina replies with a sigh that esacpes her lips, and she wraps her arms around her daughter who by the way, is still sitting on her lap, with her leg crossed. The blonde gives a look of approvel and walks over to her best friends closet. Patricia's phone beeps and she pulls it out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Joy questions looking at the alburn harried goth pixie.

"Piper she said she would meet us at the shower." Nina nods and Amber throws clothes on Nina's bed.

"Go change Nins." Amber tells the dirty blonde headed girl as Ava gets up off of her mother's lap. Nina smiles and gets up off of her rear end and to her socked feet. On her bed lays a blue sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown sparkily ballet flats with bows. She smiles picks up the clothes and head to the girls bathroom to change into the clothes.

"Who's next?" Amber asks looking at Joy and Patrica. Joy Mercer sighs and gets up off of the ground and looks at Amber.

"I'll go.." She sighs pulling her dark hair out of her face. The blonde nods as they both walk out of the room leaving Ava and Patricia alone, in silence.

...

"Nina?" Fabian questions walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand, as Nina walks in wearing the blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and the brown flats. She smiles at Fabian's voice and moves her hair out of her eyes. He grins and pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist. She smiles again and he kisses her on the forehead.

"You looking beautiful." The Britsh boy tells his American girlfriend with a small smirk resting on his lips. She feels a blush rise in her cheeks and they turn a baby pink.

"Thank you." She replies burrying her face into the crock of his neck, with a smile gracing on her light pink lips. He nods and she kisses him on his lips, a smile resting on his own lips as well.

"Have you seen Ava?" She questions looking into her Fabian Rutter's dark chocalate brown eyes that hold a light gleam.

"No why?" He asks with a light chuckle as he waits for her to answer the question.

"She looks like a mini Amber." Nina Martin replies as she walks into the Anubis House kitchen with Fabian following her.

"Oh boy, that's all we need." Fabian replies with his voice full of sarcasm. Nina justs nods with a grin resting on her lips.

"That's what I thought too Fabian, that's what I thought too." She brings a glass of orange juice to her pink lips and glups it down in a long drink. Fabian smiles softly at his girlfriend as she places her juice glass into the sink.

"So are we still on to go into the wall tonight, with Sibuna?" Fabian questions as Nina leans on the kitchen counter. She nods.

"Yup Midnight." She replies, but what she doesn't know is that Ava was just about to walk into the kitchen and she heard the whole entire conversation..

**Ohhh...Ava knows something, let's see how that plays out shall we? :) Don't worry guys she will fit into this some way or another. Don't forget to review and read my other House of Anubis story **_**Missing You**_**. I love you all, keep up the amazing reviewing!**

**Seddielover945.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ava sucks on the sucker, until her tounge turns blue. So far Mara's bridal shower, is going well. For the little dirty blonde harried six year old though, she sits bored trying to focus on coloring the picture in front of her. Her eyes pop up to see her Auntie Amber taking a ton of pictures and Auntie Patricia sitting next to her mother with a pen in her hand and filling out some kind of paper in front of her. Ava feels the chair move next to her and she looks over to see a boy. He can't be more than six, he has chesnut colored hair, and light green eyes that reminds her of her Auntie Patricia's eyes. a small smile graces her small lips and she notices that he is wearing a light gray plaid shirt, jeans, and black converse. He reminds her of Fabian in a way.

"Hi I'm Ava." She says with a smile. The boy looks up at her with a small toothy grin. He just nods and asks her if he can use some crayons.

"Sure go ahead, by the way what's your name?" Her voice is light and the six year old can feel her face go red. The chesnut harried boy just smiles back and grabs a red crayon off of the brown table.

"I'm Clayton." He says and Ava grins at him. They chat for awhile and color as well. Every once in awhile Ava looks over to her mother and then to her aunts.

"So Mara's my aunt." Ava says breaking the silence between the two of them after a little bit of quiet in the air. Clayton nods with a odd look on his face, and goes back to coloring his picture of a racecar. It goes silent again and before Ava know's it, it is time to go back to Anubis House. Clayton bids her goodbye with his small British accent and she just waves at him.

...

"Got any two's?" Eddie asks Ava. She shakes her head back and forth. It is nearly eight PM and everyone in Anubis is still up and awake. Ava sits in one of the dinning room chairs wearing pink pajamis with little red hearts on them. She is sitting beside Eddie and the two are closely engrossed in a game of Go Fish.

"Go Fish." The twenty five year old blonde groans knowing that he is about to lose the game. Ava giggles and they both hear footsteps walking into the dinning room. Patricia walks in wearing black fuzzy pants, and an old purple tee shirt.

"She's beating me Yacker!" He complains to his redheaded girlfriend as she just laughs.

"Good job Ava." The dirty blonde harried six year old grins cheekily at Patricia who just rolls her eyes. Eddie hands over a number four card to Ava who just smiles.

"I Won!" She screams throwing her arms over her head earning a glare from the blonde who sits next to her. Another giggle comes out of her mouth and she covers it with her hands.

"Ava you might want to run." Eddie threatens with a smirk, and her brown eyes just go wide. She jumps out of her chair and runs out of the room, with Eddie running after her. Fabian walks into the room right when the two run by.

"Fabian help me, Uncle Eddie's got me!" She tries to compress her giggles and Fabain just shakes his head and walks into the common room.

"Sorry, Ava your on your own!"

**I know I have not updated in forever and this is short, but I would love reviews! Drama will come soon!**

**Seddielover945,**


	17. Chapter 17

Nina slams her head down until it hit the pillow. She is absolutley sure that Sibuna was on the right track, they were until it happened. They had hit a dead in, and she was cutting time short to finish each task. Mara and Jerome are getting married in exactly two weeks, which means that she only has forteen days to figure it all out. She barley fell asleep when she woke up to her daughter Ava in her face. The six year old's chocolate brown eyes are gigantic as she leans in to wake up her mother. Nina sighs, and fights the urge to pull the covers over her head to hide her tired eyes. She stayed up all night to try and figure out the next task, but her luck ran out on her at about four in the morning. Ava shakes her mother gently, and brushes her dirty blonde locks out of her brown eyes.

"Mommy Auntie Patricia wants to take me into town with Uncle Eddie." The twenty five year old just nods, and pulled the pillow over her head. She mumbles an aprovel, and Ava leans down to kiss her mothers forehead, but not before she said a small "thank you", and she ran out the door. Ava passed Fabian on the steps, and gave him a small wave. The Bristish guy nods and smiles, as he crosses over into Nina's room. His finger's stay on the door knob for a few seconds before he turned it open. Nina lays in bed with the pillow over the top of her head, her dirty blonde waves fall in her blue-green eyes, and the smug smirk plays on her lips. Fabian smiles as he moved the hair out of her eyes, and kisses her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Chosen One."

"Ava what are you doing?" Nina's voice runs through her room as she opens her blue- green eyes.

"Sorry NIna, I was just trying to find my black pumps." Amber smiles, and looks over at her best friend.

"No, It's alright, it's late anyways." Nina runs her fingers through her hair.

"Nina have you seen my shoes? Mara and Jerome's rehersal dinner is tonight, and they're the only shoes I have that really match my dress."

"Sorry Amber, I haven't seen your pumps," Nina offered her a small smile. "What are you wearing anyways?"

"My pink dress with the lace straps, why, what are you wearing?"

"I have absolutley no idea!" Amber places her hands on her hips.

"Come here NIna, we need to get you looking beatuful so you can make Fabian's jaw drop."

"Oh Amber, that's not really what I'm going for."

**What did you all think, I finally got some inspration so... **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
